Jason Grace and His Harem
by Leo.The.Buff
Summary: When Jason is visited by a very certain love goddess his life changes and now has the ability to make any guy his. He uses this to get Percy..
1. JERCY

The cold darkness hits my tanned body. I think of him. He is beautiful, his deep blue eyes stare into me. I pull down my pants and grab my erect penis. I start to stroke it thinking of his black hair and tanned body. He is **PERFECT** , He is Percy.. And I'm Jason, the silent stalker. I think of how I want him in me. But all I am is a submissive omega. I continue stroking my penis until pre-cum trickles down my shaft. I grope my penis going up and down. I go faster and faster until it gets to much. I start to cum. I cum all over myself. I look lustfully to my jockstrap on the floor. I use it to show off my ass. I put it on leaving my ass bare. I fall asleep. I dream of him. Until a white light hits me. I wake up to the white light as Aphrodite sits there. "Jason. I have a gift for you.." She says getting up her clothes falling off. "You can make any man fall in love with you if you say these words 'Es Meus.'" She says. "Or you can make any man you're slave and start a harem." Aphrodite says. "The H-Harem!" I say with a fear. "You're wish is now come true." A white light hits me and I fall back asleep. I drift off thinking of Percy. I wake up to the golden sun hitting me. I look to the desk beside me seeing a note from Aphrodite. "Hey! You will wake up knowing the commands.. Under this desk will be a endless supply of collars to mark them as yours and a phone with all the slaves currently empty but will update.." I look under my desk grabbing a collar. I get up putting on tight skinny jeans to show off my ass and my bulge. I put on a tanktop showing off my muscles. I brush my teeth heading to Percy's Cabin holding the collar. I see him walk into the shower. I decide to sneak up on him. I run silently putting the collar on his neck. He looks scared. " **RASA.** " Percy's eyes become glossy. "Hello Slave.." I say. "Hello... Master..." He says distantly. "Percy, you are my sex slave. You will act normal in public but you will have a deep crush on me aswell and you will automatically become erect when you see me. You will act like my slave in private. You will obey my every command.." I say. "Missa subsisto" I whisper into his ear. He falls out of the trance his eyes normal. He looks to me blushing. "Master, I am naked for you." He says cutely. "Undress Me." I say commandingly. He takes my shirt off pinning me to the wall as pulls down my pants revealing the jockstrap. "Leave the jockstrap on." I tell him. He does so. I turn my body around facing the wall. "Percy, Fuck me.." I say. He starts to lube himself up. He starts to tease me by putting his penis near my ass. I start to squirm feeling the warmness near me. He then starts to slowly enter it into my tight ass. He starts to thrust. His speed is very near perfect. I start to moan loudly as he continues. He has no emotion as of right now. He is just a slave giving me perfect bliss. He stops thrusting once he cums and exits out. "Anything else Master?" He says blushing. "Yes."I say turning around. " **RASA.** " He enters trance once more. "You will hate Annabeth Chase with a passion." I say with jealously. "Missa Subsisto." I say with lust. "Wear something sexy." I command him. He goes out and puts on a thong and tight shorts showing off his 12' inch bulge. I grab out the phone adding Percy to the list. He puts on a very revealing shirt. I squirm with excitement.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my first chapter in a better version of Leo Valdez and the Collars of Aphrodite. I didn't like the first one and I am deciding to call this 'Jason Grace and His Harem.' Also, I am a JERCY shipper.**


	2. Octonaut Octavian

I walk out with Percy. He follows my every move. "Go be yourself.." I say to him. "Jason, just text me if you need me.." He says as I nod walk to the big house. I look into a bedroom window to see the pale Octavian. My first crush. He sits there naked stroking his penis. It grows. I nod lustfully. I enter the big house sneaking into his room. I grab a collar from my pocket. I slowly sneak up to Octavian and put the collar on. The Augur looks surprised to see the collar on him. "Who is this!" He yells out loud. He struggles to take the collar off. " **RASA.** " The Augurs eyes gloss over as he becomes distant from the world. I walk up to him. "Hello My Little Slave.." I say with a commanding voice. "He...ll...ooo M..ast...er..." He says distantly as if no one could hear him. "You are my sex slave, you will have a deep crush on me and you will act like my slave in private and call me Master and in public you will act normal. Anytime I am with you will be horny and erect thinking of me.." I say with lust. " **MISSA SUBSISTO**." The trance ends and I'm left with a slave. "Octavian, undress me.." I say with lust. Octavian gets up from his bed and starts to undress me. "Grope my ass will you do it." I say with another command. He starts to grope my ass making me erect instantly. I start to touch his naked body. I let him take off my jockstrap and pants. "Stop there.." I say. "Blow me Octavian..." I say. He starts to lick my shaft up and down in a pattern. Precum is starting to form and fall down the shaft. He starts to deepthroat my cock intensely. I continue to moan as he continues. He starts playing with my balls as he continues sucking. I hold his head down longer making him gag. I'm on the verge of cumming now. I thrust into his mouth cumming in his mouth filling his mouth with my warm seed. I put my clothes back on after I cum leaving him naked. "You may continue on to your life." I add Octavian to the phone list. I exit out to the lake looking to the shore.

 **Authors Note: Sorry It's Late! I've been busy with finals!**

 **A/N: Gonna start a poll! Choose who you want to be enslaved next! Next update will be on time!**


End file.
